Colored Roses
by Geomora
Summary: What if a new squad got added to the gottei 13? What if two captains fall for each other? What will they go through just to be together? Characters will lose personalities. Same story as "Love,Betrayal,and secrets untold"
1. The new girl and Matsumoto

Ok if there are any spelling or wrong knowledge things I apologize or in other words SHUT UP AND ENJOY THE FUDGING STORY!!!! Thank You!!! ( : )

----Anyone's POV----

"I have an announcement." Said Yammamoto the oldest captain of the gottei 13 "We will no longer be

the gottei 13. We will be the gottei 14." Everyone was shocked except Toshiro and Kenpachi. They

figured this would happen. They were both wondering around the village together and they heard the

captains of the first division talking (Kenpachi and Toshiro: WE WERE NOT EAVESDROPPING!!!!

Geomora: Heh!!!! Yeah right!!). Soi Fong just as loud as she could be said "Who will be the 14th captain

and squad? Why must we have a 14th captain?" I believe we all thought the same thing but just kept our

mouths shut so we wouldn't be roasted on a twig. The captain didn't answer or he just told Soi Fong to

shut her mouth without saying anything. "Captain Miyabe Sutoku of the 14th division. Vice Captain

Ishitaki Suzuki (Writers block I was thinking of cars at the moment)" Two people entered the room I

supposed the girl was the captain and the boy was the vice captain. The meeting was over right after

they said to take care of them. Toshiro told Matsumoto that there was a knew squad forming and they

already had a captain and vice captain. Matsumoto was shocked but mad. The captain was a girl out of

the two captains that were girls none of the girls were no chance for Toshiro. Let's just say Matsumoto

had strong feelings for Toshiro, and she wasn't going to let the new girl get to him. Matsumoto was

willing to get her hands dirty, even dipped in blood if she had to. The Captain walked passed and said

"Hello, I'm Miyabe please treat me well." Miyabe had black long strait hair, her skin was brownish tanish

like Yoruichi skin, and she had pretty green eyes. Toshiro blushed (I know weird) Matsumoto saw this

and almost strangled her. Matsumoto just bowed and pretended to care "We sure will. I'm Matsumoto

Rangiku. Pleased to meet you." Miyabe smiled slightly she was glad another girl she knew."I'm Captain

H-Histugaya p-pleased to meet you" That blew it Matsumoto knew this girl was trouble, or at least for

her. Now Matsumoto was mad but she would have to plan it another day she was tired and it was

sunset. Matsumoto left and Hitsugaya said goodnight while doing some paperwork.

----The End FOR NOW----

Did you like it???? No mean comments please but if you have ideas tell me I'm all for it


	2. Later that night

Ok I got my first comment by Amaya-chanXTobi and that comment was so weird I couldn't understand it but if you read the preview is specifically says "CHARACTERS WILL LOSE THERE FLIPPING PERSONALITIES" but thank you and I will try to figure out what you said. Oh yeah in this story underlined sentences are Toshiro's thoughts and the small letters are Miyabi's thoughts.

----Miyabe and Toshiro's POV----

It was later that night Toshiro had come outside to get some fresh air. Right when Toshiro got out side he heard some singing but it was very quiet and the spiritual pressure was weak.

To Toshiro the song sounded like Yuuki No Uta (Shugo Chara song). He had heard that song a lot when he was younger, his grandmother had sung that song to him all the time. Toshiro

started to follow the sound and finally found Miyabe just sitting outside sipping tea and finally turned her head to see Toshiro. Miyabe smiled. You have a beautiful smile "Was that song

Yuuki No Uta?" Miyabe was shocked "I-I didn't think anyone knew about that song. It's just so old but fills my heart with hope." Toshiro was shocked anytime he was bored he would sing

that song. You idiot you weren't supposed to say that. "Yeah it does make you feel good. Can I sit here?" Miyabe nodded her head slightly saying yes "Why are you up so late captain

Miyabe?" "You can call me Miyabe. I didn't feel like sleeping I just thought I'd look at the moon for a little while. Would you like some tea Captain Hitsugaya?" Miyabe smiled slightly as

usual. "Hai. You can call me Toshiro, Miyabe-chan." Miyabe and Toshiro blushed and Miyabe went to go make some tea. Baka! Maybe a little too much on the suffix part!!!! Miyabe was in

her room making some tea. He used the suffix for my name!!!! But maybe he likes Matsumoto I mean she is his vice captain and she has a big cleavage spot. Miyabe poured Hitsugaya's

tea and brought it outside. "Miyabe, your right the moon at night looks beautiful. Matter of fact I never seemed to notice it till now." Miyabe smiled but it wasn't her usual smile Toshiro

thought it was different. It was more relaxed, calmer, beautifuler (it will soon be in the dictionary).

----Matsumoto's POV----

I woke up to see and hear them talking and staring at the sky like retards. I wake up to get some alcohol and I see these two together. Tomorrow I'll get will my revenge. This is not over yet Miyabe.

----Toshiro and Miyabe's POV----

"I should go to bed and so should you Miyabe." Miyabe nodded "Yeah, it is pretty late. Well`goodnight Toshiro see you tomorrow.

----The End. For Now----

Ok how did you like I'm sort of basing it off of Peach Girl a little bit. But review, subscribe, bring in the ideas baby, and no ideas.


	3. First Day of School

Hola my peoples I had writers block and it hurts like heck but someone motivated me it's SOULNINJA dude or dudets you are so awesome I love you even though I don't know you but in a friend way. Ok, I think you guys will enjoy this chapter it show's how well Toshiro and Miyabe get along, and Miyabe's fight mode. And to everybody out there I love Matsumoto I just thought of this randomly and thought you'd like it. XD I DONT OWN BLEACH BTW

-----Four days Later----Toshiro's POV----

I was sitting in school doing nothing, pretending to listen to the teacher, how did i even get to the human world anyway?

----Flashback----

"Squads 10 and 14. You will be going on a double mission today just the captain & vice captains of the squad. You three all passed the shinigami tests with perfect scores but, you did not

complete human school. So you four will be going to the human world to finish school. Captain Hitsugaya & Miyabe will be going to high school and Ishita and Matsumoto will be going to

middle school. Captain Sutoku knows how to get around she was there to months before she came to the soul society.

----End of Flashback----

Oh yeah. That's how I got here. The bell had just rang for us to go to our next class which was P.E. Miyaba-san and i have the same schedules so we will be with each of incase of and

emergency. Well at least I get some time with Miyabe-san.

----P.E. Girl's locker room----

When Miyabe had gotten to the locker room all the lockers where empty except for hers, and no other girls were there either. Miyabe did ask the other girls if they had P.E. but they said

they didn't and never will. This made Miyabe a little worried "Might as well get used to it" Miyabe finally changed and went out she was one of the first people out there. There were six

boys and only Miyabi, but Toshiro-kun was out there. Miyabi blushed her gym close were a little revealing, but all girl gym uniforms were ( if you haven't seen one go on google and type in

japanese gym uniform).

----5 minutes later----

everybody was in the gym problem was Miyabe was the only girl there how was she supposed to handle this. All Miyabe could do is bear with it, and stick with gym. "Ok! Let's get started

my name Hiroki-sensei im your gym teacher! Today we're going to run the mile if anyone can beat 6:45 you'll set the schools world record! Now everyone outside!" This was going to be

easy a mile in less than six minutes would be better so Miyabe got an idea " Toshiro-kun let's make a bet" Toshiro looked curious and excited " Okay what is it?" Miyabe smirked " If I beat

you at running the mile you have to cook dinner but if you win i'll cook dinner" Toshiro smirked " You're on!" " Ok! Ready! Set! Goooo!" Miyabe was ahead of Toshiro by a yard " Yay! Im

not makin dinner!" Toshiro ran a little faster but miyabe was now atleast 15 yards ahead of him. "Crap!!!!" Toshiro ran faster until they were running side by side (here are other students

comments) "Holy shit how do you run that fast! They must be on steroids! Are they high or something! He must play football and she's on the track team! (XD im sooo tired and hungry)

Toshiro had just gotten ahead but right when he was about to cross the finish line Miyabe ran right passed him and said " Fooled ya! so who's makin dinner now" Hiroki-sensai came over

to Miyabe and Toshiro "You both passed the mile in less than four minutes you beat the schools world record congrats." Miyabe put a peace sign infront of Toshiro " You did awsome

Toshiro-kun" Toshiro lightly blushed " Well you did better so what does it matter" Miyabe looked disapointed " I thought you knew it's not about if you win or lose it's about if you had fun.

And I saw in your face that you had a lot of fun so be happy" Toshiro lightly smiled " I'm gonna go get some water." Miyabe knew this would make him smile she just wanted to see his

smile atleast once.

----Toshiro's POV----

six minutes later when Toshiro went to get some water he heard two boys talking "Did you see the girl over there? I think her name's Miyabe. I think we should give her a warm welcome

in the locker room." Toshiro smirked " I wouldn't try that if I were you." the boys looked at Toshiro " And why the hell not!?" this was funny to Toshiro "Cause she'll kick you're ass. That's

why." the two boys started to walk away " We'll see about that!" Toshiro had a clear picture in his head of the boys with bloody faces he'll just ask Miyabe if things went ok in the locker

room when she came out. "Ok now that everyone's done hit the showers!"

----Miyabe POV----

Miyabe was done taking a shower and put a shirt and her skirt on. Till she heard the door close. Then someone reached behind her and grabbed her arms while another boy showed up

infront of her. "We just thought we'd give you a warm welcome" and licked his lips " Yeah, in hell!" after Miyabe said that she lifted her knee and kicked the first boy in the stomach. when

the second boy saw this he reached in his pocket and grabbed a knife. Miyabe kicked his and then punched him in the gut really hard. "Who Who are you?" Miyabe smiled "Im Miyabe

Sutoku at your service." Miyabe walked out of the locker room and went to Hiroki-sensei " Two boys tried to attack me but i accidently beat them up senseai." Hiroki shook his head " It's

those two delinquet kids it's ok they'll probley get suspended." Toshiro overheard this and laughed, Miyabe walked up to Toshiro "What's so funny?" "Accidently beat them up my ass.

You're too funny." Miyabe smiled and laughed a little it was a little funny but she was glad that she was getting along with Toshiro at the least.

----After School----

Toshiro and Miyabe were in the homeroom teachers class the teacher had wanted to speak to them " Sutoku-san, Hitsugaya-san I have a request of you two." she pulled out a piece of

paper that said battle of the bands on it " Will you please represent our school at this compition?"

----the end for now-----

did you like it i know you liked it LIKE IT well leave comments subscribe something plz!!!! I think enjoy the battle of the bands chapters well asta la byebye for now!!!! XD


	4. Battle of the Bands Part 1

OMFG hihihihihihihihi i have an idea but i want you guys to tell me wat u think. Ok so if i make a sequal or add filler arc chapters what should they include romance dance idk just vote or pick your own leave me a message on my profile ok onward the chappie. And im sooo so sorry i have'nt updated in awhile. I DONT OWN BLEACH CUZ IF I DID MIYABE WOULD BE IN THERE. Ishitake will talk today and I have a surprise on the end of the chapter.

----Anyone's POV----

"P-please represent our school through this event. Our school has not been doing well with funding money lately so please perform at this event. Oh and im your homeroom teacher Ms.

Hinimori." Miyabe was excited she wanted to know what it felt like to be a rockstar for a night "I'll do it. Toshiro are you going to?" Toshiro had to really think about this he loved playing

guitar and it could be a way for him to impress Miyabe. But after all the rock concerts he'd seen on tv a riot usually started right after the show and Toshiro wasnt ready for that kind of

adventure just yet but if it was for Miyabe-chan he would do anything. "Eh why not? I'll do it." Miyabe put on the biggest smile Toshiro had seen this is what made him happy. "Okay! You

do know that its in 5 days right?" This made Miyabe even more excited rushing things "Yeah! We'll still do it though and if Toshiro plays electric guitar we might need a drummer but i know

just who to ask." Toshiro wandered who she was going to ask. There were hundreds of people in the school who could play drums but who is Miyabe going to ask? "Okay Sutoku-chan

just make sure you rehearse. See you tommorow."

----Hitsugaya's POV----

Hitsugaya and Miyabe were walking home but Toshiro couldn't stop wondering who Miyabe was going to ask to be the drummer. "Hey Miyabe-chan who are you going to ask to be the

drummer?" Miyabe looked disapointed "Don't you know? Misaki Umoko is second best drummer at our school." Miyabe then started to softly smile "Wait, why not pick the first....."

Hitsugaya realized why she didnt pick the best drummer at our school " You knew. Thats why. You knew the first best would most likely join battle of the bands or might say no because

he's stuck up or something." Miyabe smiled "Yup Toshiro gets the prize. But i already thought it over we'll probley just ask him tommorow." We walked into the house nobody's was home

Matsumoto joined the girl gymnastics team and Suzuki-kun joined the kendo club. "Hey Miyabe-chan do you know what song we should play?" Miyabe-chan thought for a while " Yeah!

Have you heard the song called Ignorance by Paramore?" Hitsugaya grinned "Yeah. It's a pretty awsome song and i did learn how to play it on guitar." Miyabe made and even bigger

smile which made Toshiro even happier. "Ok! Well lets practice it." We practiced for atleast and hour just to get it perfect, and Miyabe's singing is really beautiful. As if she had been

singing her whole life.

----Miyabe's POV----

If only. Why do i keep asking my self that question? If only i could tell Hitsugaya? If only this if only that i need to stop asking myself that question. Practice was awsome and Toshiro is

the best guitarist i've ever seen. I don't know why but....I have a really bad feeling about battle of the bands. "Yo. Toshiro i'll make dinner." Toshiro looked at her "But you won the bet?

Well at least let me help." Miyabe-chan smiled lightly "Sure well im starting now so come on."

----Anyone's POV----

Hitsugaya and Miyabe were cutting vegetables. They decided to make miso soup. Miyabe was trying to peel the carrots but was having a little bit of trouble with it. Hitsugaya saw this

"Know wonder your having trouble." He went behind Miyabe and put his hands on top of hers and guided her hands. "You have to cut the top of the carrot then use your knife and peel

the carrot." Miyabe and Toshiro realized the position they were in and stepped away from each other and started blushing "Gomen (gomen=sorry)." Miyabe smiled "It's ok, if you didn't i

wouldn't have gotten better at peeling carrots." Matsumoto and Ishitake walked in the door "Welcome home you guys." The phone started to ring "I'll get it, you keep on cooking Toshiro-

kun." She left and Matsumoto came in the kitchen "Hey Taichou (Taichou=captain,leader) what's for dinner." she jumped on Toshiro "Miso soup and you should move." Miyabe came back

"Toshiro-kun, it's Umoko-kun he heard we were in battle of the bands and wanted to join our group, and wanted to know if we could practice tonight?" Toshiro smirked "Sure. Has he had

dinner yet if not he can come eat with us." She smiled "Ok! Umomo-kun have you eaten dinner yet? Oh good, you can come eat with us if you like! Oh o.k about 20 or 30 minutes? O-Ok

see you soon." Toshiro nodded "Taichou you don't let me call you by your first name." Matsumoto started whining "Because you jump on me too much." Matsumoto and Ishitake went to

change out of there uniforms and into there regular gigai's.

----Hitsugaya POV----

I'm worried. When we were at school today i overheard something that made me want to protect Miyabe even more.

----Flashback----

Toshiro's walking through the courtyard just before school he heard some voices and was walking past till he heard something important

"So you want us to beat up this Miyabe chick?" I went around the corner so they wouldn't find me "Yea, but don't rape her and make sure she's alive." The womans voice sounded familiar

like he knew her. "Fine we can do that but there's no garantee she will go without sixteen scars and bruises." The women scoffed " I'm fine with that just dont kill her. I was shocked. I

didn't know a person who disliked Miyabe at all. The girls at school like her because she helps them with work or something else. The boys might think she's cute, smart, funny, nice,

beautiful..... Aurgh! Back to the situation!!! I need to protect her as much as I can.

----End of Flash back Anyone's POV----

"Toshiro, Toshiro!" Miyabe was waving her hand in my face as if i had passed out and she was asking how many fingers she was holding up "H-huh?" She sighed " Umoko-kun is

downstairs setting up his drum set, the vegetables are chopped up and in the slow cooker, you were standing there staring into space in this whole five minutes." She took a deep

breath "Wow, how much did i miss in all those 5 minutes?" "Alot" Miyabe said, they started to laugh "Well come on we have to meet Umoko-kun we shouldn't keep him waiting." We

walked downstairs to see a boy about my size wearing a red and black stripped sleevles shirt with black caprisise to match his redish orangish hair. "Hi Umoko-kun this is Hitsugaya-kun

he's our guitarist. Oh we need bass dont we? Well i'll grab my bass guitar from my room I'll be right back." Miyabe ran upstairs and then there was an awkward silence "Soooo how long

have you been playing the guitar?" Umoko-kun asked "Oooh longer than i can remember." Toshiro remembered it perfectly Renji had come back from a mission in the human world and

brought Toshiro back a guitar "How long have you been playing the drums?" Toshiro asked "Hmmm about seven years now." Umoko said with a proud voice "Okay got the bass" Miyabe

stormed down the stairs "We're playing Ignorance by Paramore is that ok Umoko-kun?" He nodded yes "I just learned it last week?" Miyabe sighed "Good ok ready? 1...2...1234" They

sounded perfect and Miyabe started singing "If im a bad person you dont like me well guess ill make my own way, it's a circle i mean cycle i cant excite you anymore......" Everyone was

having fun and jumping around a little bit and the song almost ended "... well its nice to me you should i guess i'll go i'll best be on my way out." they all commented on how awsome they

were "Hey guys, i know this is a bit early but if i mean when we make it to the finals can we play I'm alive by Becca?" We all nodded yes and said we knew how to play it perfectly. Miyabe

started the count down "1...2....123 go!" They started playing and nodding they're heads in excitement " Nothing i say comes out right i can't love without a fight no one ever no my name

when i pray for sun it rains......" Everyone jumped at the same time except for Umoko he just put his drum sticks in the air really high in the air. Everyone was having fun till the song came

to and end "......I live....my hard life i live my life iiimm alive!" they started cheering and complimenting themselves "That....was....AWSOME! oh yeah lets go upstairs so we cam get

something to eat." They went upstairs to eat and then Umoko left. Everyone went back to they're regular everyday lives. But then again that was five days ago it was dark and loud and

Umoko, Miyabe, and Toshiro were just moments away from performing they're shows of a lifetime.

------The End...For now----

Okay my surprises Okay one its almost my birthday January 31! woohoo and I'm starting a new story but it's M rated and i want to know if it should be for bleach's Hitsugaya and my

character Yuki or shugo chara's amu and Ikuto tell me soon.

Toshiro:Yea! Vote soon and give her ideas for her birtday

Myabe:You're gonna be sooo old

Me:Miyabe-chan you're so mean! -crying in the corner-

Toshiro and Miyabe: Come on dont cry! Well either way before we go the author doesn't own 'I'm Alive' by Becca and 'Ignorance' by Paramore or Bleach saddly


End file.
